The present invention relates to a process for the teeming of molten metal through a discharge nozzle controlled by a shut-off device during which inert gas is injected into an inlet portion of the discharge nozzle, whereby it is possible to prevent a reduction of the cross section of the discharge nozzle due to the formation therein of deposits.
During the teeming of various molten metals, for example steel, it is known to introduce into at least one location in the discharge nozzle of the vessel or runner from which the molten metal is discharge an inert gas, for example argon, to reduce or to prevent the oxidation of the metal, for example steel, during the teeming operation. During the teeming of aluminum or silicon killed steel there occurs the highly undesirable phenomenon of the gradual formation of deposits in the discharge nozzle with the resultant reduction of the cross section thereof. This makes it impossible to maintain a constant pouring or teeming rate. Thus, there is formed on the wall of the discharge nozzle a deposit of, for example, alumina. A gradual deposition of this type takes place even in the presence of the inert gas in the discharge nozzle.